Maimum Ride All for One
by Mai the Individual
Summary: Max has left the flock but has been captured. a new member has join but will it be enough to save Max? Better summary inside. Rated T because i dont know what else to rate it!
1. Chapter 1

** My first fan fic so no flames please...Sorry for all the misspellings, i stink at spelling and sorry for the typos if there are some i missed ;) i may not be able to update regularly only once a week if that even so SORRY!**

** The flock is outragged at Max making her leave...but that was their most stupid mistake. When Max went out flying she was captured and taken to the school by the erasers then the flock must now save her...another member has joined...but will she be the answer to finding Max?**

* * *

><p>I crashed threw trees and stumbled on fallen logs as I raced threw the damp forest. Wet leaves crunch under my bare feet. Btter wind swept over me and made me shudder. I looked behind me and saw the half wolf half human creature chasing me and i picked up the pace. Hi i'm Vivian, and welcome to my nightmere. i was tested on as a child and the end result was my insanly developed taste for sarcasum and fasion sence. Also did i mention, I have wings? No one cares that i am being chased, pokes, and experimented on though, because no one knows. The creatures chasing me are called Erasers, they are made to take me down and sent me back to the School. Thats what I call that white and evil building. Anyway back to the chase. I ran threw a patch of trees nearly falling over the edge of a cliff. I stopped just in time sending a rock tumbling over the edge causeing an eco. I took a step back but a hard object stopped me, i quickly turned to see the head eraser, Ari, smirking at me. i gave a sweet little smile with a wave of my hand.<p>

"AW! are your four out to get little old me?" i said pouting. Ari snarled at my sweet smile.

"The School will love to know that I have captured you!" He said closing me in twords the edge of the cliff. "Or kill you, they arnt picky." he said threw yellow teeth and a long snout. i fake gaged and waved a hand over my nose.

"Ug, hey Ar-ar wanna try a breath mint some time,buddy?" I said stopping a laugh from escaping me. One of the erasers lundged suddenly twords me but i just side stepped making him barrel over the side of the cliff. Looking over the cliff side i saw he landed on a ledge wimpering. I looked back at Ari whos frown grew and his eyes hardend. I made a quick wave with my hand and smiled evily. "Bye!" I chirped and jumped back fell back first down the cliff. Just before i was about to SPLAT on the ground I let my wings unfold and spread out around me. Suddenyl i was flapping my wings and rising higher and higher into the air feeling the rush of excitment from flying. I rose up and leveled myself to the cliffs height so be rewarded by Ari's ugly face. I stuck my tounge out at him laughing. "Whats the matter? Affraid or hights?" I called as he gave me the birdy, oh the irony. My deep purple and black wings beat powerfully keeping me in the air. One of Ari's partner in crime whispered something into his ear then growled at me. "What so funny? You finnaly look in a mirrior and discover how rediculous you look?" I said. The boy shook his head no then suddenly wings unfolded from his back. My eyes widened as each and evrey Eraser showed me their wings. I back-flapped and backed away from the ledge. They all ran strait towrds me and jumped into the air. I was suprised they didn't fall down like a rock but acctually stayed in the air.

"Shocked?" the eraser on the left called. I smilled and shook my head 'no' mabye a little to bit inoccently. My black with purple streaked hair swayed as I moved my head. They looked confused.

"Nope." I called and did a flip in the air. "Your wings are sewn on your back, where mine are grown. Lets face it ugly, Im going to win this air battle. Probably with one wing tied to my back!" I called and rose high into the air gracfully. I looked down to see fur balls with wings flapping trying to catch-up. I laughed at their failure and tucked my wings in to deliver a blow. I unfolded my wings when i was eye level with Ari then lifted my leg and spun myself so i kicked him right in that ugly face of his. i felt my foot connect with something but it wosn't Ari's face' it was his hand. he had grabbed my foot and twisted my ankel untill I cried out. Pain shot up threw my leg. Suddenly a black blob came from nowere and i felt the hand release me. I quickly flew up and out of reach of the Eraser. I looked down to see who my savior was and saw a boy with wings, just like me. He was dressed in all black including his hair and wings. He punched an eraser letting out a word with each punch.

"You-Are-A-Fridge-With-Wings!" he called punching the Eraser on the right then watched him fall to the ground like a bag of sand. He then turrned to the one on the left and started again. "We-Are-Freaking-Ballet-Dancers!" he finished and kicked him for good measure. Ari had flown between the two of us with a struggle to stay aloft. Who is this guy? The boy gave a wicked smile then cracked his nuckels. "Did you harm a little girl?" he asked coming closer then suddenly kicking Ari in the gut. He dubbled over and fell to the ground with a thud. The boy quickly grabbed my hand and flew away urging me to follow him. "Come on he will come soon." He said flying to quick for me to follow.

"WAIT!" I called but he only slowed down so i could follow without being dragged threw the air. I know it sound weird but belive me it's possable! I flew there awkwardly behind him then gave a little cough. "So who are you?" I called and saw him stop then suddenly shoot downward taking me with him. I saw house jutting out over a canyon, thats where we were heading. The boy landed with a running stop on the ground right below the house, witch was on stilts. I landed silently behind him. I let my wings stay out to cool off after the flight and turned to the boy in black. "Ok so who are you, and what is this?" I asked gesturing to the house and him. He stared into my deep purple eyes and shrugged.

"I'm Fang, this is our house know come inside so i can explain better and we wount get cought." He said then lifted himself into the air and landed on a deck and walked inside. I look for a door or latter or something but realized that flying was the only way in. I called out to him as i was flying up.

"What do you mean 'our'?" I landed on the deck silently folding in my wings then walked causiosly inside thinking of escape routs and fighting space. I always do this when I enter a new area. After the living in an evil area for 13 years of my life. Paranioa, I has it. I saw a oddly burned couch and five other people in the room. Fang was leaning on the wall near me. They all looked at me with confusion and looked to Fang for an explination. A dark skinned girl with black hair popped out of her seat and shook my hand without warning, making me jump.

'HI!" she squealled. "I'm Nudge im gesing you have wings or else you couldn't get up here or you jumped anyway nice to meet you. I don't know who you are exactly but i'm sure ill like you! Anyway this is Iggy," she gestured to a strawberry blond kid chilling on the couch, "Gassy or Gassman," she said and a little kid waived to me, "Angel," she gestured to another little girl with blonde curly hair and sweet green eyes, she looked alot like Gazzy. "And you have probably meet Fang anyway this is our hideout did you escape from the School just resently because you are still wearing a hosp-" she stopped when Iggy called out.

"Nudge, put a sock in it!" he called. Harsh. "Don't give away all our infomation when we just meet the girl!" he said. I looked a Nudge who just looked sad for a split second but then a smile came back. "Whats your name anyway?" Iggy asked looking at the space above me. I looked at his eyes confused.

"He's blind" Gazzy wispered and I nodded. Iggy huffed and slapped the space where Gazzy was once sitting.

"IM NOT DEAF GAZZY!" he said with red cheaks. I looked at the floor windering if I can trust these people. Well Fang did just save me and Nudge is acting like she has nown me forever. I sighed nervously.

"Vivian." I sad rubbing my feet together. Nudge looped her arm around mine and lead me to her room.

"Nice to meet you Vivian. And kets get you out of those cloths, you look like your on death role!" She called pushing me into a room shutting the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya think? wow 1646 words...ITS A RECORD!...for me anyway.. So like I said no flames please ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOO sorry about the wait, I have no free time anymore. Anyway heres chapter 2 so enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

><p>When Nudge finally let me out of her room i looked like i came out of a barbie doll magazine! I walked out with ripped black jeans, a white tank top with a purple loose shirt over it and a green hoodie over it. I sat down on the couch next to Iggy ready to tell my story. Fang looked at me and had a confused face. "Wheres your tan?" he asked. I shrugged.<p>

"It was dirt.." i said and looked at Gazzy as he played with a toy truck. He looked way to inocent to be in this twisted world. After a few minutes of awkward silence he finally jumped up holding the truck.

"FINALLY!" he said and i junmped out of my skin. "I rigged it just right Iggy. lets test it!" he said. "You wanna see too, Vivian?" he asked me. Fang and Nudge were doing the _NO NO NOOOOOO! _sign, but i ignored it.

"Sure." i said. the other two facepalmed and stared at me. What? He's only seven he cant possably be that bad. Gazzy got an evil grin and grabbed my wrist pulling me outside. He double tapped Iggy's hand and he got up to follow us. "If you hear and explosion, its me!" He called to the others as he walked outside still holding my wrists. Suddenly he unfolded his wings and Iggy did so too. They both jumped off the balcony and soared up. Gazzy signaled me to come up so I unfolded my wings and jumped off. The wind caught on my feathers and I flew up to join them. "So what are you showing me? And why do we have to be outside to see it?" I asked confused. Gazzy and Iggy got a glint in their eyes and shrugged way too inocently. I sighed in defeat. "Ok, then were are we going?"

"Just a place were no one will get hurt, or were nothing will go up in flames." Gazzy said. "Iggy 12 o'clock strait." he said and took off with Iggy on his heals. Their wings looked so much like eachothers, yet still different. Iggys like a tan color, then Gazzys as white as new fallen snow. I looked at my black and deep purple wings as I flew to meet them. After a few minutes of top spead flying we were in the middle of now flippin wear. Gazzy shouted something to Iggy and tucked his wings in for a landing. I did the same feeling the rush of a free fall then snaped them out to a soft landing. When i landed i let my wings stay out to cool off then looked at the two of them.

"So, whats this toy gonna do?" i asked pokeing it. Gazzy pulled it out of my reach and quickly turned a few dials that were hiddion under the truck. Iggy stepped back cautiously then slowly inched forward again. There acting as if it was a bomb! Gazzy finally stopped and sighed in relief. He turned twords me and pointed his finger at my face.

"Dont touch tings you dont know what they do!" he started. HU? 'This is a special quote on quote toy, if you touch it it will prematurely detonate and then all will be lost! My time spent, and my dreams!" he kept going. I zoned him out a little, i mean im being ranted on by a seven years old. Its not my best day i amit. I got tired of hearing him go on and on and on so i held up a finger too.

"OK! i get it im sorry Gazzy now will you please show me?" I asked sweetly. He looked at me strange then light up.

"Ok but you have to wait right here and dont move! ok?" he asked running off about 500 feet. I looked at Iggy.

"So what does this toy truck do?" i asked him. He let out a small laugh and put his hands behind his head.

"Its gonna explode, of course," he said and i was a little taken back by that. Gazzy rigged a little green truck to explode, i dont think thats possable for him. Then he came running back at us and dropped to the floor like a rock.

'HIT THE DECK!" he screamed and Iggy pulled me down with him. If this thing does explode will it really be that big? I doubt it. Boy was i dead wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>YAy explosions! thanks for reading and again sorry for typos. PEACE OUT HOMIES!<strong>


End file.
